The present disclosure generally relates to an ignition circuit for use with an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an ignition coil boosting circuit that uses stored electrical power to generate sparks at low RPMs of the internal combustion engine.
Presently, starting circuits exist for internal combustion engines that utilize a battery to operate a starter motor. During operation, the starter motor rotates a flywheel of the internal combustion engine at a speed sufficient to induce an amount of current applied to the primary coil, which is abruptly terminated upon further rotation, resulting in a voltage spike that is able to jump the spark plug gap to generate a spark within the engine. After the engine starts, the rotation of the flywheel controls the generation of sparks within the engine such that the internal combustion engine can continue to operate without battery power. Although such starting circuit has proven effective, the starter motor must rotate the engine at a speed sufficient to induce the required amount of current to create a spark. When the battery power supply becomes depleted or when the ambient temperature drops, the charge of the battery may not be able to rotate the starter motor and flywheel at a speed sufficient to generate enough current to create a spark.
In other starting circuits that do not include a battery to operate the starter motor, a rope pull recoil starter is used to rotate the flywheel to induce the required current needed to start the engine. Rope pull recoil starters require the operator to exert a physical force on the rope pull to rotate the engine at a speed sufficient to create the current needed to start the engine. Although these rope pull systems are inexpensive, such systems are disfavored by the elderly and those with physical limitations.